Early Rebirth
by hnh058513
Summary: Coming upon a dying devil and being given a Evil Piece Set wasn't what Issei and Irina were expecting but at least they won't be separated. But what does fate have in store for Issei and his peerage. MULTI X-OVER


"Hello"-Speach

'Hello'-Thoughts

Hello-Magic

 **Hello-** Sacred gear spirit/inner self

 **AN: This story will be from Issei's POV**

 **Highschool dxd belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Early Rebirth**

'Sigh, today is the last day before Irina-kun has to move to England. I wish we had more time together' was what I was what I was thinking at the moment. My name is Issei Hyoudou, I am 7 years old at the moment , I have brown hair and brown eyes, and am in a bad mood because my best (only) friend in the world Irina Shidou is moving to England tomorrow, Irina-kun and I are the same age, he has light brown hair with violet eyes. Currently we are walking around by the river behind the playground.

*Crash*

"Irina-kun lets see what that was" I said. "Ise-kun okay, but lets be careful" was what he said. So we ran to where we heard the crash originate from, but when we got there we were suprised by what we saw was a man but he was bleeding rather heavily, but what was more shocking was the wings sticking out of his back, they were 3 pairs of badly mangled bat wings, I noticed Irina-kun tense when he saw them. He opened his eyes and when he saw me he chuckled and said" To think this is how I die in the presence of the Red Dragon Emperor". That name confused me but Irina-kun looked like he heard that name before so I asked"What do you mean?"

He gave a hollow laugh and said "so you don't know, so I should explain my name is Asterich Eligor and I am a devil, you contain the Sacred Gear, Boasted Gear, the God of the Bibal was killed in the faction war with the first Maous, I was attacked because I am in possession of a special one of a kind 31 piece Evil Piece set, what makes it special is the fact the King can promote and there is no weakness to light, give the Queen to your"he laughed at this part"girlfriend, everything you need to know is in the briefcase. Here you'll need this more then me".

Then he literally reached within himself with one hand while with the other gave me the briefcase which we never noticed and set it on the ground in front of me but not before pulling a red king piece out of his body and threw it at me, only for it to merge with me. I faintly felt Irina-kun, no Irina-chan hold me and heard Asterich say "Goodbye" as I felt knowledge of how to perform the resurrection ritual, the 72 pillars, evil pieces, rating games, magic and I saw Gods death. What I said next oddly enough didn't surprise Irina-chann"He's right God's dead" although I was surprised by what she said next "Ise-kun the Church is likely to be hiding the truth, my parents likely would have manipulated me, please turn me into one of your Queens" I decided to agree, so I opened the briefcase and pulled out a red queen piece "Okay here you go "as I placed the queen into her a magic circle appeared as I incanted I Issei Hyoudou ask ye Irina Shid"ahem Issei they likely are planning on manipulating me and aren't Kings and Queens married so from now on I'm Irina Hyoudou"fine Irina Hyoudou to be revived as my Queen, enjoy your new life

Then when my incantation ended their in front me stood my Queen but now she had devil wings, aalthough I should have expected what she said next "What do you think my husband? ". However we were both shocked by what we heard next **"Well I never believed someone would use the ranks like that also that marriage is binding as is the fact that it will also be a marriage should you reincarnate another girl and you kind of disowned yourself Mrs. Hyoudou"**. Because their on my left arm was a dragon like gauntlet with a emerald orb in the center.

 **Issei' s Evil Pieces:**

 **King Issei Hyoudou**

 **Queen Irina Hyoudou**

 **Queen**

 **4 Knights**

 **4 Bishops**

 **4 Rooks**

 **16 Pawns**

 **Peerage member uncollected: Asia Argento Xenovia Quarta Benia Le Fay Pendragon Ravel Phenex Elemhilde Karnstein Valerie Tepes Kouno**

 **Persona belongs to Atlus Rise Kusijawa Yukiko Amagi Minako Arisato Labrys Yukari Takeba Mari Naoto Shirogane (Arisato) Aigis**

 **Fate Stay Night/Tsukihime belongs to Type Moon Satsuki Yumizuka Mashiro Emiya Illya Emiya. Sakura Matou Luviageta Edelfelt**

 **Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi All the Solar System Senshi except Setsuna Chibiusa is included**

 **All pieces are mutation pieces**

 **Elemhild is going to be the other Queen**

 **He will have to use half the set for a rating gane**


End file.
